


A short piece of peace

by drownoutlove (Sept_Meules)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriend meets sister, Castles, Family, M/M, My works will never be beta read, Post-Season/Series 03, Sex scenes flashbacks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/drownoutlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summ: Will, in his new life with Hannibal, escapes to the Lecters' ancestral home. There he meets his sister-in-law, and bond over bobby pins and elastic bands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short piece of peace

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'll grant Hannibal some peace, torture him with it.

A short piece of peace

 

 

Will woke up that morning feeling lightheaded and his whole body has a tingling hurt. He gets up from the bed and pads to the bathroom.

_'Where the hell am i?'_

He stares at himself at the huge mirror. He's naked, and he has bruises all over his skin. 

_'Did I get into a fight?'_

He turns his head and looked at his neck where a angry pink bruise is evident. 

He tries to remember. Any memory of last night. Where he was, what he did, who he was with. It's hard to think, maybe he was drugged. 

He looks down at his torso and smoothed a hand over the softness of his belly. Then south more, to his thigh, where a purple bruise is flushing. 

_'What the hell happened last night?'_

Then he twirled on his heels and took in his surroundings. Tiled walls, wooden cabinets, fresh towels above it, sparkling white bathtub, various products of lotions, creams and whatever the hell they are because Will can't comprehend what language they're written in. 

He quickly walked out the bathroom and appears in a lush bedroom. A queen-sized bed, white sheets strewn across it haphazardly. The pillows look like it had been chewed on. 

Then with a hand on his cheek and the other supporting his arm. It dawned on him, he's in Lithuania, in the Lecter castle. 

A fucking castle. 

He looks at the door expectantly. Interpol nearly caught them in Italy, so they ran again by fake passports and airplane tickets. And the tickets read Lithuania.

Who was with him again? Hannibal. 

Hannibal Lecter had convinced a reluctant Will to leave their lives as the extravagant homosexual couple who liked inviting friends over for dinner. Surprisingly, Hannibal had kept to his promise to Will of keeping his cravings to a minimum. And Will was gracious for that, but something slipped up, and then they were on the run again. So now they're here in Lithuania. 

But what happened last night that it left Will look like he was beat up?

When the plane touched down on Lithuanian soil, Hannibal and Will got a cab and Hannibal told the taxi driver their new address. What's with the bruises? Will remembers that they landed at night, and then it was raining. 

_"You are beautiful."_

Will had frowned at that statement, saying Hannibal couldn't have meant that. 

Memories flooded in his head like an explosion. 

Oh shit. 

He nearly chokes on his own breath as memories flooded in his head. How could he forget that? Nearly two decades of sexual stagnation and he forgets he had sex with Hannibal Lecter? 

/"Tell me what you want, Will." Hannibal growls softly as he pulls away from Will's pink lips, his hand pressing downward, palming Will's tent of a pants. "Tell me, and I'll give it to you."

Will was a mess, panting so hard, his head all fogged up with lust and Hannibal. "I want- I want you, I want you in me, I want your thick cock pounding into me until I beg you to stop, I want you to show me who you really are inside."

Hannibal pressed their forehead together, their lips mere centimeters apart, then he breathes, "Who am I inside?"

Will couldn't look Hannibal in the eye, but his eyes took sight of Hannibal's lips, then his neck, then his chest. And he finally could look Hannibal in the eyes. He confessed, "I don't know."

Hannibal smiles, a sweet sinister smile worthy of the Cheshire cat's, making Will sob when the hand down south had stopped and wonder at Hannibal's intricate beauty. "I'll show you."/

"Fuck." Will whispers in disbelief. He fucked with Hannibal Lecter. They may had been running, and living extravagant lives, ever since they partake on killing the Red Dragon and jumping down the sea. Then ran off to Italy, where they lived a very stable life as a quirky homosexual couple. They had friends, fair-weather friends, but friends nonetheless. And something happened and they were running again, to the airport they went. And they were being bounty hunted again. 

There was some dreaded thrill as they ran past guards and men with guns, ready to shoot on sight. 

And now they were in Lithuania. The land where Hannibal Lecter came from.

Will had asked Hannibal questions of his childhood with no reservations, and Hannibal answered as honest as he could. And that was probably the start of Will envisioning a future of him and Hannibal growing old together. 

Will enters through the shower curtain and turns the shower on. He washes himself off with the soap, remembering a sliver of memory as his hand ghosted over certain bruises. 

Like the one on his arm. 

/Hannibal had tied Will's arms to the headboard, making him sit. 

"I should have you like this for a long time. Wide and open, just waiting for me."

Will grunted in reply, "One way or another, if you don't fuck me now, I'll break free from these bonds and do it myself."

Hannibal climbs back up the bed and holds Will's head between his hands, "I don't know what I'll do if you somehow lose your being talkative, demanding." He reprimands playfully./

He twists the knob, turning the water off and dries himself with one of the towels on the cabinet. 

 

He goes out of his room in a sweater and jogging pants. Sneaking a glance behind him every few seconds like he was being followed. 

The hallway he entered in is huge, like castle-huge. Maroon walls that looked like dried blood in the small morning sunlights peeking through the tall windows. Flower vases on ornament tables standing by the walls like daffodils. Tiled floors that go on until the horizon. Huge paintings of people in gold frames that watched Will with some mirth in their mischievous eyes as he passed them by. 

'I know what you did last night' they seem to tell him. 

He follows the hallway's twists and turns, he didn't have a choice, he's Alice and it doesn't matter where he goes. 

Actually, maybe he's hoping he can see an actual person and ask where Hannibal is. 

He stopped in front a door, slightly cracked open as if beckoning Will to enter. And he yields to its temptation.

 

She looked up when he walked in, she smiled gently at him before going back to her magazine. "I was wondering when you'll wake up." She tells him, her voice filling the room. 

He inspected their surroundings. It looks like the drawing room if he's not mistaken. He turns to the woman, staring at her form, lying on her side, right elbow prompted up to keep her torso up, while her left hand is fiddling through a magazine. 

"This place is huge." He decidedly told her. 

"The servants are on a holiday." She replied, not looking up to meet his eyes. "He'd want that, so I went through all the trouble to throw them out for the day."

He cranes his neck a bit to see what magazine she's reading. _Classic Cars_.

What?

"Uhm," he said. 

She finally lifts her chin to see his eyes, baby blue meet stormy gray. She smiled again, folded her magazine and placed it on the side table. She scoots over and pats the space beside her. 

Hesitating, Will slowly walks to the couch and sits. 

She nods when Will looked comfortable enough to start a conversation. "I'm Mischa. Hannibal's sister."

"Will."

She quirks the side of her mouth, tilting her head a bit, "Is that the name you chose to introduce yourself to the previous life you owned?"

"Since Hannibal is Hannibal, I might as well introduce myself with the name my parents gave me." He told her, feeling safe and secured with his answer. 

"Do you want to know what the servants call him?"

He stared at her, no reply. 

"The devil's child when we were young. Now he's the devil."

"They're not wrong." Will offered, adding some ill-mannered humor he hopes is tasteful for Mischa. 

"Ah," she leans forward to Will, "you immediately remember his beastliness," she says, crawling towards Will like a big cat, each movement languid, emphasizing each phrase she says, "the one that you were chasing, the one that was incarcerated, the one who took pleasure on eating the rude, the one who you followed." Will's back pressed against the armrest behind him. Then, fluid movements, she pushed his head to the side and pulls the collar of the sweater down to his shoulder. She scrambles back to the other side of the couch, but even doing that made it look graceful. 

"What?" He inquired. 

"Didn't you follow my brother because you were enthralled by him?"

"I'm enthralled by him as much as he's enthralled with me." He mutters, covering his shoulder with his sleeve and rubbing the skin. 

"Glorious." She breathes. 

He looks at her expectantly, "why do you say so?"

She smiles, "Believe me when I say that Hannibal had his fair share of lovers."

"A trait we don't share." Will mumbled under his breath. 

She waves her hand at him dismissively, "I would've twirled my skirt at you if my brother hadn't caught you earlier." She takes his hand in his. "But I'm preoccupied with two loves as of now."

"Two-timing?" He muses. 

She shakes her head, smiling, "My girlfriend and my car."

"Are the Lecters so adept to sexual fluidity?"

"What do you think?" She asked. 

He nods to the magazine behind her, "There's something worldly with the both of you. Something as sexual preference is probably a trifle."

"As long as my partner is interesting enough, long enough, I'm contented." She tells him cheekily. 

He snorts. 

She shrugs, "William, even you make me interested in you. Your facade is such a fragile thing, it leaves such a strong impression in the wrong way if not analyzed correctly, you in the inside is a... Sponge."

He looks at her in astonishment. 

"Not in a 'bad, sucks everything in' kind of way." She tells him, "You're truly ruled by your empathy. Really embracing that, but knowing when to be apathetic. It's almost... Beautiful."

Will nearly winced at the memory his mind associated with the word. But to extract from Hannibal's 'beautiful' to Mischa's 'beautiful', there is both sardonic reverence. Maybe something both Lecter's share. 

"Oh, I know what you two did last night." She said haughtily. "One of the servants, Matilde, heard you and she made it a gossiping frenzy this morning. Though, worry not, they may be gossips but they can keep secrets in the house." She assured him. She placed her chin on her fist, her fist on her knee, facing Will. "So tell me about Prague." She told him, eyes twinkling in excited anticipation. 

 

 

 

Hannibal pushed the door open to the spectacle of Will braiding Mischa's long Rapunzel hair. Both chatting casually as if they were old friends. 

Then Mischa stopped in mid-sentence. She turned and saw her brother gazing at them. "Nice to see that you could join us." She told him fondly. "Your boyfriend's really nice."

Will's finger stopped fiddling through Mischa's blonde locks. Frozen. Taken aback at the casualness of that statement. 

Mischa's lips twitch into a full smile. "I like him."

Hannibal crossed the expanse of the door to their couch. "That is very good."

Will cranes his head to follow Hannibal's movements until he sits on the settee across them. 

Mischa stretches her hand backward to press Will's hand, urging him to continue, he obliged. Then she faced her brother, "What now of the Murder Husbands?"

Hannibal gave her an apologetic smile, "Now, they wish to take solace in your fortress."

Will finishes the braid with an elastic band. 

Mischa smiled, "Of course." She looks up and about the room, "The whole place is starting to suffocate me with emptiness."


End file.
